Fire and Blood
by chainsawprincess07
Summary: A look inside the world of Westeros if the Sack of King's Landing had a different outcome. Mostly from the point of view of the Targaryens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Attempted Sack of King's Landing

Rhaegar Targaryen

I had waited and waited ever since I had received word of the Usurper's arrival. I had commanded my troops to take cover and hide, until I had given word to attack. Robert Baratheon had crossed the line, for the last time. There was no way that I was going to let a traitor take over my father's kingdom. Suddenly, I heard foot steps, those of men and horses. I remembered a few words of wisdom that my father had always told me to think of when I was in battle. "Count to ten, then, strike with all your might. I began to count. One. Two. The footsteps became louder. Three. Four. Five. The men's voices became more distinctive. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. "I can't wait to get my hands on that bloody dragon," the voice of Robert Baratheon bellowed. Ten. I jumped out of my perch and proceeded to attack. "Charge!" I yelled. The screams of men and the clashing of swords had blurred my mind. I was focused on one man, and one man only, and I finally found him. His back was turned to me. _I could end this right now, all I have to do is stab him in the back,_ I thought. _No. I want him to put up a fight. _"Usurper!" I screamed as he turned around. "Here's your chance to fight me." He looked at me in confusion. "What? I thought you couldn't wait to get your hands on me. Well, here I am! Fight me, you coward!" Then, anger filled his face as he came at me with his warhammer. I blocked the blow with my shield and delivered a blow of my own, right into his stomach. He fell to his knees. "Before I kill you, I just wanted to let you know that Lyanna is safe. I would never do any harm to her. She is and always will be a dear friend of mine," I said as I delivered the final blow.

As soon as the Usurper fell, his troops either scattered, or declared their allegiance to the Targaryens. I gathered up the remaining men and we made our way back to King's Landing. I marched through the doors of the throne room and approached my father. "Father," I said, "I have slain the Usurper, Robert Baratheon. He is no longer a danger to this kingdom." "Well, done, my son. But, I have received word that Tywin Lannister plans to attack as well. I want him dead." "My King," interrupted Jaime Lannister, one of the Kingsguard and son of Tywin Lannister. "What is it Jaime?" "Please, have mercy, for my father has done nothing yet. However, you could imprison him for plotting against the throne." "Hmmm. Very well. I want Tywin Lannister found and imprisoned."

After the imprisonment of Tywin Lannister, everyone lived in peace. Or did they?

**(A/N): So? How did you guys like the first chapter? I have more inspiration when it comes to Game of Thrones, so, there will be more chapters to come**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragons Keep Their Throne

Chapter 2: The Dragons Keep Their Throne

_**Nine Months Later**_

Rhaella Targaryen

I walked along the halls of the castle with great struggle, mostly because of my pregnancy. One of my handmaidens came across me.

"Your Grace," she said, " You were strictly forbidden to walk, due to how far you are in your pregnancy."

"Yes, I know, but it seemed like such a beautiful day. I couldn't help but walk out to the garden. I only want to smell the roses and see the beautiful sun for once. Is that so much to ask?"

"I suppose, Your Grace," she said, "But I will be bringing the bread wagon to carry you back to your chambers."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

I continued walking until I came across the garden. It seemed so magnificient in the summer. It was absolutely breathtaking. I was in complete and udder amazement. Then, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. The same pains I felt when I had went into labor with Rhaegar and Viserys. This was actually happening.

Rhaegar Targaryen

"Elia, my love, its time for our daily stroll through the garden."

"I'm coming, my dragon," Elia said as she grabbed my arm and ran out the door. "Oh, Rhaegar, I just love our walks through the garden. It reminds me of when we were first married."

"Oh, look, there's my mother. What is she doing out here in her shape?"

"Let's go say hello, My love," Elia said. "Your Grace," she said.

My mother turned around with a look of sheer pain on her face. "Mother, what is wrong?"

"My son, I'm afraid that you will be a big brother, once again, in a short amount of time."

"How short, Mother?"

"A matter of minutes. Help me to my chambers so that I may be comfortable."

"Yes, mother," I said as Elia and I helped her up.

Aerys II Targaryen

"My King! My King! The Queen is in labour."

Another child. Hopefully a wife for young Viserys. "Come to me when the child is born!"

Rhaegar Targaryen

Elia and I sat outside my mother's chambers silently. Her screams of pain filled the corridor.

Elia sensed my discomfort. "It's a part of labour, my love. The same happened to me when I gave birth to Rhaenys and Aegon. She will be fine. I'm sure of it."

"You always know what to say, my dear Elia."

Suddenly, the nurse exited my mother's chambers. "Your mother wishes to see you," she said as she walked away. I entered my mother's chambers, and approached her bed.

Rhaella Targaryen

"Where is Viserys?"

"I have sent word for him, Mother. He is coming."

"Thank you, Rhaegar, my son, for your love and compassion in a time like this. You truly are fit to be king."

"I'll leave you to rest, Mother," Rhaegar said as he kissed my forehead.

I looked down at the child that I was cradling in my arms. My beautiful daughter. I knew she was going to do great things. She was going to be a leader. My beautiful, strong Daenerys.


	3. Chapter 3: Defying All Odds

**(A/N): I am so sorry that I haven't been writing. I have been very busy with family, school, and volleyball. I will be continuing this story NO MATTER WHAT. It would mean a lot to me if you guys would tell me what you think, and what you would love to see, that way I can have more ideas on what to put in each chapter. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3: Defying All Odds**

_**Rhaella Targaryen**_

It had been almost four days before anyone would let me go about my daily life. I cradled Daenerys in my arms as I walked down the stairs, through the door, and out to the garden to get fresh air and stretch my legs. I sat down next to a rose bush and proceeded to pick the biggest rose I could find. I held the rose up to Daenerys' nose so she could smell the sweet rose, and, as I did, she opened her eyes and giggled. This had been the first sound she had made in days. "My sweet Daenerys," I said as I watched her smile and giggle again. She seemed to love the sound of my voice. She grabbed my finger with her tiny hand and looked at me. Her eyes said,'Tell me a story.' So, I told her about the prince that was promised. I told her how he would be descended from our bloodline. I told her how her father and I believed it would be Rhaegar or Viserys. Daenerys shook her head as if to tell me that I was wrong. Then, as if she had been talking all her life, she said,"Me."

**(A/N): Sorry that this chapter is so short. As I said before, I am trying to come up with more ideas. If you guys don't mind, please don't hesitate to express your opinon. Everyone's opinion is valuable to me! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Dark Reveal

**(A/N): I created two polls that will help me decide what I will do in this story. It would mean a lot if you guys would vote so I can get a feel of what you guys would like to see. I would like to thank you guys for taking the time out of your day to read my simple story. It really means a lot to me. I would like to apologize for the gap in between time frames, this stuff just pops into my head.**

**Chapter 4: A Dark Reveal**

_**(13 Years Later)**_

_Daenerys_

I walked down an abandoned alley. As I walked further and further, screams filled the air, blood-curdling, deadly screams. I came to an opening, and that's when I saw it. The entire town was being burnt to the ground, not by ordinary fire, but by dragon's fire. One woman locked eyes with me and said,"You're a monster, just like your father." "No," I said,"I am nothing like him. I can promise you this was his doing." "No," she said. "It was yours." Then, out of no where, a dragon spit flames at me, and everything went black.

_Rhaegar_

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I raced to find the origin of the scream, only to find that it was the scream of my own younger sister. "Dany, wake up, Dany," I said as I tried to shake her awake. She woke with a start. "Rhaegar?" "Yes, sweet sister, you're alright, it was just a nightmare." She shook her head. "No, this one looked very real. I felt them burning me." "Felt what burning you, Dany?" I said. "The dragons." I chuckled. "That's ridiculous, Dany. You're a Targaryen, you are of dragon's blood. Fire cannot kill a dragon. You are in no danger, I promise you." She hugged me tightly. "I wish mother were here," she said. Things had never been the same since mother passed away. Viserys never left his chambers, at all. Father gets weaker and weaker every day. Daenerys constantly has nightmares. "Me too, little sister, me too." "When will we see her again, Rhaegar?" I began to think to myself. '_How do you explain this to a child?' _I thought. "When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, that is when we shall see our dear mother once again." "I will be counting the days," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

_Aerys_

'_How can I keep my power if I do not have a wife to carry more children for me? There will surely be a rebellion if something is not done immediately," _I thought to myself. '_You do have daughter and a son, who are both unmarried, they must give to each other so that they may produce more offspring.'_

_Viserys_

I only feel darkness now. Never have I ever imagined I would feel this amount of pain for so long. It angered me that I would never see my mother again. The way she died angered me more. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was walking the halls of the Red Keep, when I heard my mother screaming. I ran to her chambers to help her. When I made my way to her door, I opened the door quickly, only to see my father beating her to death. I wanted to say something, but my mother begged me to go back to my chambers. I haven't left my chambers since. I struck the wall with my sword, the memory haunted me every day. The sad thing is, Rhaegar and Dany don't even know the truth. I struck the wall again, this time, it ricocheted off of the wall and cut my arm. It hurt for a second, then I realized that it was numbing my pain. I took the blade of my sword and barely cut my arm a second time, just below the first. Then, the pain was gone.

**(A/N): Yes, I know, Viserys's part is a little dark and depressing. I thought that he should have a secret of his own. I also thought that he should be more sensitive. Let me know what you guys think! I really appreciate you all taking the time to read this!**


End file.
